This invention relates to vehicle anti-theft arrangements, and more particularly, to an anti-theft battery system for a vehicle which prevents starting of the vehicle by unauthorized persons.
Various methods have been devised to prevent theft of vehicles. Vehicle anti-theft methods can be divided into two broad categories, namely those methods which cause an audible or visual alarm to be generated when an unauthorized person attempts to enter or tamper with a protected vehicle and mechanisms which cause the vehicle to be disabled in one way or another. Although audible and visual alarms may deter the theft of a vehicle, they do not prevent theft of the vehicle. Known methods which have been proposed for temporarily disabling a vehicle either are complicated arrangements which are adapted to be incorporated into the vehicle operating system or arrangements which require modification of operating systems of the vehicle. For example, anti-theft systems have been proposed which are incorporated into the vehicle braking system, the fuel line system or into the vehicle ignition and starting circuit. Although such systems are difficult to compromise, they are expensive to install. Anti-theft devices such as steering column locking bars present a challenge rather than a deterrent to an automobile thief. An effective system has yet to be devised which not only will prevent vehicle theft, but also is relatively inexpensive, simple to install and easy to use. This is evidenced by the continuing rise in the number of automobile thefts from year to year.
Thus, there is a need for an effective anti-theft system for vehicles which not only will prevent vehicle theft, but also is relatively inexpensive, is simple to install and is easy to use.